River the Echidna (old version)
Credit for the base used in the picture goes to MagicalPouchOfMagic on Deviantart because I love the bases she makes and I'm too lazy to draw it without a base. River the Echinda belongs to me, Sonic belongs to SEGA, and the rest of that copyright crap. Basic Info Age: '''14 '''Species: Echidna Gender: '''Female '''IQ: Somewhere in the 90-100s Maritial Status: 'Single '''Date of Birth: '''April 25th '''Date of Death: '''N/A '''Birthplace: '''Sandopolis, Angel Island '''Dominant Hand: '''Right '''Allergies: '''N/A '''Appearances: 'The Interesting Days of a Girl Named River Status '''Occupation: '''Jobless '''Weapon(s): '''None '''Economic Class: '''Inbetween Middle and Poor '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Personality: '''River, when you first meet her, is totally silent, skeptical, and a bit paranoid of you. She has some... trust issues. She doesn't really care about strangers, and often abandons the people that she doesn't have a relationship with. Once River gets to know you a little bit better, she’ll show her more talkative and open side. She sort of has this reverse psychology thing going on where she mocks and condescends the people she likes and acts respectful to people she hates. The latter part is mostly due to her trying to keep her anger towards them contained. River is a bit stubborn and believes she can do just about anything on her own, although she is often proven wrong by others. Most of the time, she has no ounce of seriousness in her and usually does things without thinking first (mostly because she has no idea what she's actually doing). She can also get easily frustrated when faced against a challenging task, but the anger is immediately blown out when she accomplishes her goal. Above all this, River has a fierce and undying loyalty to her allies, and would sacrifice herself for them in an instant. '''Vehicle: '''None '''Mental Condition(s): '''FMS (False Memory Syndrome). It developed over the course of several years after becoming a Foster child. '''Physical Disability: Most animals have tails in order to help them keep their balance while walking. If you haven't noticed, River does not have a tail. Because of this, she has a bit of a wobbly walk cycle and has horrible balancing skills. She can't stand on small platforms or fast-moving platforms, thus making objects like skateboards impossible to use since they are small and fast moving platforms. Ability Type: '''Power '''Goal(s): '''Discover what happened to her biological family, find out why and how she has her powers, and find out why she has no tail and such an obscure fur color for her species. '''Fears: River is very Achluophobic, and has panic attacks when in absolute darkness. She calms down when there's a source of light, like a candle or glowstick. Because of this, she freaks out during a New Moon, since there is no light reflected off of the moon at the time. She fears Snowboarding, Skiing, Skateboarding, Rollerskating, or anything that has the words board and skate in them. She also fears deserts, since she can’t use her Hydrokinesis ability when in a desert. Current Residence: '''Angel Island '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Good Points: '''Isn't overly serious, Determined, Loyal, Humorous '''Bad Points: '''Easily frustrated, doesn't learn from mistakes very well, does things without thinking, sarcastic Attitudes '''Attitude towards Life/Death: '''River prefers life over death, but still sees dying as a thing that's impossible to avoid '''Attitude towards People: '''A bit awkward and paranoid at first, but she soon warms up to them '''Attitude towards Money/Power: '''She doesn't care too much about it '''Attitude towards Work: '''She almost never wants to do it, but will do work if she absolutely has to '''Attitude towards Danger: '''River runs straight into it, or just bails '''Attitude towards Fighting: '''Again, she runs into it, or runs from it Interests '''Favorite Drink: '''Iced Tea '''Favorite Food: '''Ghost Pepper '''Hobbies: '''Swimming, Singing, Wandering around '''Likes: '''Oceans, Rock music, Classic Rock, Techno, random trivia, spicy food, and fluffy sheep '''Dislikes: '''Deserts, Caves, Tunnels, Snow related sports, Skateboarding Stats '''Strength: '''16/20 '''Agility/Speed: '''14/20 '''Intelligence: '''10/20 '''Health/Defense: '''8/20 '''Skills: '''She knows a lot of random trivia due to having a lot of free time '''Abilities: '''She knows hand-to-hand combat, and she’s good at making hits, but horrible at taking hits. River hits fast and hard, but if you’re faster than her, then your chances of defeating her are very high. '''Powers: '''River is a Hydrokinetic, meaning that she can control any substance that has water in it. She can use anything containing H2O as a weapon (except for living creatures). As long as she has a water source, she can use it. In desperation, River pulls water out from humid air or plants, but when none of those are present (like in deserts) her power is completely useless. '''Weaknesses: '''River’s life is bound to the Chaos Emeralds, she literally relies on them to survive. If their powers are drained like in Sonic Unleashed, she’ll fall into a coma, and won’t awake until one of them is restored. The more that are restored, the more awake and lively she becomes. If the Chaos Energy keeping her alive is taken away from her, then she’ll have about an hour to live, and if she dies from it, she cannot be revived. Using Chaos-related abilities inflicts pain on her. If she uses something like Chaos Control, it stings a bit, if she uses Chaos Spear, her arm will be destroyed, and if she could go super-form, she’ll likely die due to having an overload of Chaos Energy. Personal Info '''Friends: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles (crush, but he’s oblivious), Amy Rose (close friend), Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver (somewhat neutral), and Valerie (childhood friend, I'll make a page for her later) Rivals: '''Rouge (more on the neutral side), Blaze (they have a love-hate relationship; mostly hate), and Ash (my sister's fan character) '''Enemies: '''Doctor Eggman/Robotnik and Cross. '''Faction: '''Heroes '''Relatives: '''Anna (Mother), Zale (Father), Currently unnamed Foster Mother, Currently unnamed Foster Father. '''History: '''River's biological parents, Anna and Zale, lived in Sandopolis on Angel Island. When their daughter was born, neither of them had any clue as to why she lacked a tail and had such an obscure color for an Echidna. For the first few months, both of them tried to ignore it and live normally. It didn't last long until the mother, Anna, suddenly fell ill and died. That was when Zale discovered that she had been exposed to Chaos Radiation prior to River's birth, and it was the cause behind her death and their daughter's odd appearance. About a year later, a human named "Cross" attempted to kidnap River for purposes unknown to her, but her father quickly came to her rescue and ran from Sandopolis. For most of her early years, they had been running from Cross, but she had never understood her father's actions. At the age of five, Zale had made the decision that leaving her to be raised by Humans in Station Square was better than running for her life, and he told her to convince the humans that she had amnesia. River still doesn't know his reasoning behind it, but she followed along with it anyways. Sometime later, River was put into a Foster home with 6 other foster children. Over the years, she had forgotten nearly everything about Zale and Cross, and made herself believe that her father abandoned her, since she never knew why he left. The only thing she remembers about him is a certain song that he used to play. 9 years later, River met a Hedgehog girl named Amy Rose (who happened to mistake her for Sonic), and the latter took the Echidna to Angel Island to meet another Echidna named Knuckles, since he was believed to be the last of his kind at the time. Other/Random facts '''Theme Song: Defying Gravity (Kerry Ellis version) 'Invincibility Theme: Gypsy Bard (metal instrumental) ' - Most of River's personality was inspired by Elizabeth Comstock from the game Bioshock Infinite, Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and Korra from The Legend of Korra. - River has had two different names during development, the first name being Liz, and the second name being Kaiyo (which is a name I came up with when I heard somone mispronounce Chao). - The red cross design on River's shirt intentionally resembles the red cross design on Cross's tie. - The cross design was orignally an X, but it was changed to a cross since it was easier to draw at certain angles. - River was originally meant to be a Hedgehog. - River fears deserts, and rather ironically, she was born in a desert. - Unintentionally, her connection with the Chaos Emeralds is similar to a Little Sister's connection with the Sea Slug/ADAM Slug. The Chaos radiation and the ADAM slug both affected their host's appearance, gave them abnormal abilities, and causes the host to die if they are removed from the host's body. I didn't realize this until I finally got the original BioShock... Category:Female Category:Characters with water Powers Category:Power type characters Category:Orphan Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Category:Echidnas